Beauty and the Beast
by Anime Ryu and Okami
Summary: A girl's life is changed after she goes into the forest to find her brother. When she finds him, her fate is sealed. Based off of the disney movie, but altered.
1. The Hunter is Hunted

Well, I writing this because I read a Cinderella Rockman fiction, so that inspired me to write this. I was also watching the beast season of Rockman, too. Please review to tell me how I did on this, and enjoy.

* * *

**The Hunter is Hunted**

A man, no, a tall teenager that looked around the age of sixteen is hiding behind some bushes. He had teal hair and looked very muscular. He had blue eyes and looked really serious.

This man is named Laika. Right now, he was stalking a pack of wolves. The wind was in his favor, it was flowing towards him, so that his scent did not travel to the wolves' noses and be alerted.

So Laika sneaked closer and closer to the wolves until he was in range. He brought up his bow that hung from his back and took aim, but as he did all this, someone, or should I say something was watching his every move.

Right when Laika had lifted his bow, the being was alerted and gave a bone chilling howl. The wolves' heads perked up and they began to run away. Laika cursed to himself, because he had not paid attention to his surroundings.

So Laika gave chase to the wolves, trying to at least wound one so that he could catch up and kill a wolf with his sword he had, but that idea was stopped when a shadow appeared above him. Laika looked up just in time to barrel out of the way, for a winged beast was ready to kill him from above.

After Laika stopped, the winged beast landed and Laika could see it clearly now. It was white, it had a mane around its wolf like head, wings that looked like a falcon's, and a arrowed white tail. On his chest, there was a symbol, it was a red circle with two triangles connected by a line. Finally, after Laika observed the creature, he spoke. (1)

"If you're here because I was hunting those wolves, then I'm sorry, but I desperately need to get food for my sister at home." Laika said. (2)

The being's eyes softened a bit, but then grew intense. The being became savage and lunged at Laika. Fortunately, Laika's reflexes were fast enough to block the blow to his chest by the claws.

After the block, Laika countered and slashed downward, giving the beast a terrible gash across his chest and symbol. This seemed to enrage the beast more, making it berserk. Its eyes turned blood red and the beast began slashing at Laika.

Laika was only able to block some of the slashes, so after the beast had calmed down a bit, Laika was left with many cuts, but not as severe as the gash Laika had given to the beast. Laika breathed in deeply, though it hurt to, he needed to get some energy back so that he could win this battle and go home to his sister.

Laika picked up his sword and then charged at the beast, though, it seemed the beast saw this coming and dodged at the moment Laika had slashed down. During the time Laika was recovering, the being had said something. _Celer Ignis. _(3)

Right after it said those words, fire came out of no where and hit Laika dead on. Laika landed ten feet away from his sword and the spot he was standing at.

The beast growled and began to near the enemy. Laika recovered and stood up. This did not seem to phase the beast, for the beast had held back at that moment.

The beast then spoke some inaudible words, which Laika had thought to be swearing, but Laika had no other time to think, as the beast spoke those same words again and fire came out of no where again. This time Laika dodged and he ran to the trees where the beast could not use it's wings.

The beast followed after Laika who ran to find something to his advantage. The beast was surprisingly quick and was able to follow Laika, though, it was running on all fours and was gaining. Laika began to panic, he had no sword, and he couldn't use his bow because he had to take time to aim.

All of this running seemed pointless, until Laika had an idea. The beast, or being was running on all fours when the legs were a bit longer, so Laika made a sharp turn and the being had no time to stop as it crashed into a tree.

Laika smirked to himself and began to get away, but the beast recovered fast and began the chase again. Laika tried to do he same thing, but it didn't work because the being had figured out a way to throw its momentum toward Laika.

This all seemed hopeless until Laika spotted a vined area. This gave him an idea. The vines acted like the spider web he had in his games as a child. All you had to do was get through the spiderweb quickly enough and you win. Of course Laika won all the games, and the area was just suited for him, so Laika headed toward the vined area. (4)

So Laika ran through the vines like they weren't there, but when Laika turned his head, he could see that the beast was also doing well, even better actually, and the being wasn't even using his claws like Laika had intended him to do.

"Oh great, he's a champ too, and he doesn't even look human." Laika said.

Then, the being did something unexpected. It flew through the vines and roughly grabbed Laika by the shirt. It flew through the vines to the top of the trees. Then the beast threw Laika into another area of the forest. Luckily, Laika landed in a tree, then broke through and landed on a bush.

Laika was knocked unconscious after he landed on the bush. Then, after the beast landed, it prepared to kill Laika, but was stopped by a hand on his shoulder. It looked back, to see a familiar face.

"Don't, or you'll really be a monster." Wolf said. (5)

-To Be Continued-

* * *

1. If you watched the final episode of Rockman Beast, you would have a great image of how the beast, or being looked like.

2. I know Laika doesn't have a sister, but go along with the story.

3. It means Swift Fire in Latin.

4. This is an actual game, though, its for kinds under ten, but older people can play it too.

5. Eh, I needed more characters so I added one of my own for now.

Well, I hoped you enjoyed, and remember to review so that I can make this story even better. Also, you may have read that I kept using 'being', 'beast', and 'it'. Well, I have a reason for that, I hope you figured it out, if not, you'll find out why.

Next Chapter- Equal Trade

In the next chapter, the sister of Laika is distressed. Her brother hasn't come home yet and now she hears that a monster lives out in the forest. So she sets off to help her brother, but when she finds him, she has to make a choice. She either chooses to be free and abandon Laika, or she trades places with him.

Also, in the next chapter, you'll find out who Laika's sister is. Is it Pride, no, maybe Jasmine, nope, maybe it's Meiru. Well, wait for the next update.


	2. Equal Trade

Well, here's the next chapter, I hope you enjoy, and please review.

**Serenade of Light-** Thanks for the review.

**Atreyu the Slayer- **Hm, I don't know, this story could be able to snap back. I mean, it doesn't have to be exactly based off the movie and it could be a love triangle. You just don't know. (Has suspicious smile.)

* * *

**Equal Trade**

Meiru waited in her small home, well cabin actually, but it was home to her and Laika. She had waited for at least nine hours for her brother to come home with food, or at least come back safe.

She always worried that her brother would not come back and she would be all alone. This was why she didn't want Laika to go out hunting, she always told him that she could pay with the money she made by making figurines.

"Uh! I can't take it anymore. I'm going to buy some food. Besides, even if he does get food, I can store it for later." Meiru said while getting her purse.

Then she left her cabin and headed toward town. Her cabin was in the forest, but not very deep in it. Most of the forest animals here were gone, due to her brother, he had over hunted.

So Meiru walked along the path to town, it was deathly quiet. None of the animals were here. Meiru sighed, it was quite lonely out here, but the townsfolk were very kind and friendly.

Soon, Meiru reached the town and then she walked towards her favorite food stall.

"Hey Meiru." The keeper said.

Yes, Meiru was very well known in town. She was the nicest they had every seen. This made it easy to get a job.

"Hi Adrian." Meiru said. (1)

"Hey Meiru. You here because your brother couldn't get a catch again.?" Adrian said.

"No, I'm just fed up with waiting for my brother. He's been gone for nine hours." Meiru said as she picked up a cucumber.

"Oh, I hope he's okay. I heard there was some sort of monster in the woods now. Actually, I think it's true because dead bodies were found in the forest. They were mauled badly." Adrian said.

At that point, Meiru dropped what she was holding and excused herself. Then after she was out of town, she ran all the way home.

After she got home, she dropped her purse and got a back pack. Then she filled it up with a few pieces of dried meat, a extra pair of clothing, and a carving knife.

Then she left the cabin and headed in the direction Laika had gone.

A couple minutes later, Meiru was lost. She had never been this deep into the forest before. So she had no idea which way she had gone, and which way she didn't.

Then Meiru heard a rustle from a bush. She turned around and saw a white wolf. It walked past her and then stopped, almost as if it was beckoning her to follow. So Meiru did follow.

After about twenty minutes, Meiru saw a castle starting to climb over the tree tops. When they exited the forest, Meiru gasped at the sight of the castle. It was extremely huge and quite beautiful, but Meiru's sight seeing was halted when the white wolf stopped suddenly. Meiru almost tripped over it.

Meiru looked down and the wolf stepped aside. As if wanting her to walk toward the castle. Meiru took the hint and began to walk toward the castle. On the way there, Meiru remembered to thank the wolf, but when she turned around, it was gone.

"Strange. There was a wolf here and it's not snowing or hadn't snowed. Also, it seemed quite tame." Meiru said.

Meiru shrugged and continued to walk. Then she reached the doors and was going to knock on the door when it opened suddenly. Meiru pushed the door opened and spoke into the darkness of the hall.

"Um, is anyone here?" Meiru said.

Meiru finally got past the door and began to walk. She felt a tugging at her heart, telling her to walk in the direction of the tugging. After a couple minutes of walking, she reach a stairway leading down. The tugging was stronger now, so she followed it.

After she made it down the stairs, she found out that there was a dungeon down here. Then she called out.

"Laika, are you here?" Meiru said.

At first, there was nothing. Then she heard groaning. Meiru immediately walked toward the direction it came from. When she got to the cell, she was horrified. Her brother was locked in a cage and he was badly wounded, but there were bandages over his wounds.

"Brother." Meiru said as she grabbed the bars of the cell.

Then Laika immediately became alert. "Meiru, get out of here!" Laika yelled.

"Why?" Meiru said.

"Because he's afraid I might kill you." A voice said.

Meiru turned around and saw a man, no, teenager. She couldn't tell, he was hidden well in the shadows.

"Don't hurt her!" Laika yelled as he grabbed the bars suddenly.

"Why, there's no reason to." The figure said as he walked out of the shadows.

It was a brunette, around the age of fifteen. He seemed very handsome, wait, did she just think handsome, oh well. Anyways, what was strange was that the boy had ears, and a tail!

This surprised Meiru, but Laika knew better. He had seen this form before.

"Let her go home, and I'll stay here." Laika said suddenly.

Meiru turned to her brother. "What, you can't. I'll be lonely." Meiru said.

"Doesn't matter, I just want your safety." Laika said.

Meiru seemed shocked, then she turned to the figure. "Please let my brother go." Meiru pleaded.

"Why should I!" The figure yelled.

"Because!" Meiru yelled back.

"You don't have the right to order me around!" The figure yelled as his form changed to his beastly form. He was about to attack when he stopped and looked toward the shadows.

He kicked a stone in that direction and then everyone heard a thump, and a cry of pain. After, a girl looking the same age and height walked out of the shadows.

"Why did you do that?" Spirit said as she rubbed her head. She was a brunette also and she had the same ears and tail as the figure.

"You know I don't like that." The figure mumbled.

Spirit either ignored him, or didn't care. She walked towards Meiru, but stopped after she saw Laika grip the bars.

"Miss, what would you do to give your brother freedom?" Spirit asked.

Meiru thought about it for a second, but the person could not wait and was about to yell when Spirit suddenly got a loaf of bread from no where and shoved it into his mouth. Finally, Meiru figured out what to do, but she had a sad face.

"I would trade positions with him." Meiru said.

"What, no!" Laika protested.

"What do you think?" Spirit asked the person.

"Humph, whatever. Do what you want, its your problem." The person said.

"Then it's decided then." Spirit said as she walked to a wall near a cell. Then she pulled a hook near the cell down, and the wall slid away, letting a boy fall through.

The boy looked to be twelve or thirteen. He had blackish, blue hair and green eyes. He was wearing a old hat over his head and his shirt was very large.

"Oh, Saito, how nice of you to volunteer to escort Laika-san back to familiar land." Spirit said. (2)

"Hmm." Saito began.

"You will escort him, right?" Spirit more so commanded then asked.

"Uh, yeah, sure." Saito said as he went to unlock Laika's cell.

"Oh, and Laika-san, I'll be buying your weapons off of you. Don't worry, it's for everyone's safety. Also, I checked the value of them all, I've made no mistake, I'm a expert swordsman." Spirit said.

"Swords** woman**" The person said.

"Swords woman." Spirit said.

So Laika was given a bag of money that came out of no where. It was also very heavy, despite its size. After, Laika was lead back home, possibly this was the last time he would see his sister.

"Okay, let's get out of this eerie place." Spirit said.

Then Spirit turned to the person and was about to speak when he cut her off.

"I said it was your problem." He said. Then he walked through the secret passage way Saito had gone through and the door closed after he went through.

So after he had gone, Spirit sighed, and apologized for his rudeness. Then she lead Meiru up to her room, and left her there, but before she left, she told Meiru that the handle next to the door would call someone if she needed anybody.

So Meiru sat on her new bed, and looked around. Everything seemed expensive to her, but she would think about everything later, now she had to worry about her new life. After, she fell asleep.

-To Be Continued-

* * *

1. Just a name. No importance to the story except to take up character space.

2. I didn't want to use "Rockman" for his name, so I looked for another name.

Well, I hoped you enjoyed this chapter, and please review so that this may be a better story.

Next Chapter The Tour and The Hot Springs

In the next chapter, Meiru well get a tour around the castle, meet some new people, and be in a hot spring with the beastly person that had held her brother captive, wait, did I just say that. Uh, slip of the tongue. Wait for the next chapter.


	3. The Tour and The Hot Springs

Well, heres the next chapter to my story. I hope you enjoy and please review.

* * *

**The Tour and Hot Springs**

Morning came and Meiru opened her eyes to see golden orbs stare back into her eyes. Meiru yelped and fell out of the bed.

"Sorry to scare you." Meiru heard, then she looked up and saw a wolf pup.

"Oh, I'm sorry. You're not used to this form. I'll change now." The wolf pup said, then it muttered some foreign language and then Spirit was standing in the place of the wolf pup. Then she helped Meiru up.

"How did you do that?" Meiru asked.

"Hm, oh, you'll learn soon. Come on, lets go get some breakfast and get you some new clothing." Spirit said as she grabbed Meiru and then they both walked out the room.

Once they got downstairs, they went through a series of hallways, first right, then left, left again, straight, and then finally right. After they went through the hallways, they came to double doors. There seemed to be a lot of noise coming from the other side.

Spirit knocked on the doors, and then the two went through. Right after they entered, the noise died out, and there were only three people in the room. One of the people was sitting at a table She was a girl that looked to be seventeen with long curly blond hair. She had blue eyes and a bright smile. Th girl was also wearing a brown hat and a simple dress.

Then there was big, burly boy standing at a stove. He looked to be at least one or two years younger than the girl. He had brown eyes. He didn't seem to have any hair, but when he moved his hat a little, she could see some tufts of hair, and for some reason, he was wearing two aprons. One on the front, and one on the back of him.

Finally, the last person seemed to be a man in his early twenties. He had brown spiky hair, and the glasses he was wearing blocked the view of his eyes. His clothing consisted of a greenish shirt, brown pants, and a sort of white gown.

"Good morning." Spirit said to the people in the room.

"Good morning." They said back.

"Okay, everyone. This is Meiru." Spirit said.

"Hi Meiru." They said.

"Okay, That's Meijin-san." Spirited said as she pointed to the man, and he mumbled _No need for the formalities_. "That's Pride." Spirit said as she pointed to the girl. "And that's Dekao." Spirit said as she pointed to the boy.

Meiru nodded at all the given information, though, she wasn't fully thinking about everything that was in front of her, she was thinking about her brother. Then she was jerked out of her thoughts literally. Apparently Spirit heard someone in the dinning hall next to the kitchen.

When they entered the dinning hall, they saw the beastly figure who was in the dungeons with them yesterday. He was just finishing his breakfast when he saw then. He stood up and spoke.

"I think I'll be excused now." The figure said to the other people in the room.

Then he tried to leave, but Spirit was too quick for him and she yanked on his tail. The other occupants of the room raised and eyebrow.

"Hey, you can't just leave without introducing yourself." Spirit said.

"I don't need to. She already knows I'm the beastly figure who was very mean and frightening, and also imprisoned her brother." The figure said.

Spirit glared at the Figure. "**Introduce-your-self**." Spirit said, emphasizing every part of the sentence, and yanking on his tail even harder.

The figure growled, then spoke. "I'm Netto, Hikari Netto, and that's all you need to know." Netto said while yanking his tail out of Spirit's hand, then storming out of the room.

It was silent, but then Spirit spoke.

"Well, he's usually not this way, but not every is a morning person." Spirit said, and almost all the people in the room snickered or smirked at Spirit's comment.

"Well, since that introduction is done, I'll introduce you to everyone else." Spirit said.

"Okay, that's Enzan and Blues. They're both bothers." Spirit said as she pointed to a white and black haired boy, and a long silver haired boy. (1) "That's Saito. You met him yesterday." Spirit said as she pointed to the green eyed boy. "That's Yaito." Spirit said as she pointed to the ten year old girl. "That's Masa." Spirit said as she pointed to the almost bald headed man. "And that's Higure." Spirit said as she pointed to a man with brown hair and glasses.

"Well, that's all for now, but when we meet new people, I'll tell you their names. Well, now lets have some breakfast." Spirit said.

So everyone had their breakfast, well, mainly Spirit and Meiru because they had come after everyone finished theirs. Then they finally finished their breakfast and Spirit took Meiru around the castle.

First, they went to the gardens. There, they saw Saroma, the garden keeper.

"Hey Spirit, who's this?" Saroma asked.

"This is Meiru, Saroma." Spirit said.

"Well, can't talk now, I have to get these herbs to Jasmine." Saroma said.

"We'll come with you since we're going that way." Spirit said.

So the three went to a green house type building. They went inside and Meiru was awed by all the equipment, exotic plants, and medicine.

"Hey Jasmine, here's the herbs you wanted." Saroma said.

"Why do you need them?" Meiru asked suddenly.

"Oh, Jasmine is the doctor here." Spirit said. (2)

"Oh." Meiru simply replied.

Then after, they left towards the tailor's office. When they got there, there were many types of clothing. Dresses, wedding gowns, yukatas, kimonos, shirts, pants, and dress gowns.

"Hey Meijin-san." Spirit called out.

"No need for formalities." Meijin said as he rolled out from a room on a wheeled chair.

"I need you to make suitable clothing for Meiru-chan here." Spirit said in a cheery voice.

"Fine." Meijin said as he whipped out a measuring tape.

"So, what would yo like to wear?" Meijin asked while measuring Meiru.

"A-a simple d-dress." Meiru stuttered out.

"Hm, just like Pride." Meijin said. (3)

After about a couple more minutes of measuring, they were done and they headed to the animal pens. When they arrived, Meiru was amazed at the amount of animals in there.

"Wow, there are a lot of animals here." Meiru said.

"Well, there aren't many yet, Blues is just about to get back from hunting." Spirit said.

"Hunting?" Meiru asked with a worried tone.

"Oh, no, no. We hunt for animals that are sick, exiled, wounded, can reproduce a lot, or old. That doesn't happen a lot, but it keeps the pens full. Breeding season passed already and we were blessed with a bountiful amount of animals." Spirit said.

And when Spirit was saying all that, she had opened a door to a shed next to the pens and Meiru could see many cute baby animals.

"Aww, this bunny is so cute." Meiru said.

So after maybe a half hour of Meiru saying what animal was cute, Spirit said they were headed toward their own hot springs.

"Okay, so the workers here have their own private area, but we're cleaning there today, so we can use the master's today. I mean he doesn't use it often." Spirit said.

"Master, who's the master?" Meiru asked.

Then Spirit wished she could have taken back those words.

"Um, don't mind that, just relax in the springs." Spirit said.

So Meiru got ready and then they both exited out into the hot spring, but they didn't expect to see Netto there.

At first, he was lost in thought, then he noticed that he was the only one there. Spirit slammed the door shut before Netto could get to it.

"Spirit! Open the door." Netto said while pounding on the door. Meiru just looked at Netto. She saw that he had some muscles that looked real developed, but not model developed.

"Come on Netto. You should get to know Meiru." Spirit said.

"I said open the door." Netto said.

"Nope." Spirit said.

Then Netto got angry and punched through door. It was one centimeter away from Spirit's face. She sighed and opened the door.

"You didn't have to do that." Spirit said.

"I didn't have to do that if you hadn't closed the door. I'll be in my room." Netto said.

"Fine, I'll be right there." Spirit said after the leaving form of Netto.

Then she walked through the door and turned to Meiru. "Okay, if you need any help, pull the right lever for a girl to come, or the left for a boy, but I think you would rather need a girl." Spirit said and then she left Meiru to relax, but she fixed the door by saying some foreign language, and the "magic" happened again.

Netto's Room

Spirit was bandaging Netto's hand while he just sat there, in his cloths. It was silent until Spirit finished.

"So, what's wrong?" She asked.

"Nothing." Netto said.

Spirit stood up and looked at Netto. "Oh come on. I know you better than that. You don't soak in the hot springs for nothing." Spirit said.

"Fine, I looked in the orb of tomorrow." Netto said.

"What did you see?" Spirit asked.

"I saw her brother coming." Netto said.

"Oh. What's so bad about that?" Spirit asked.

"He might bring other people." Netto said.

"No. He's better than that. I saw it, and you know I'm never wrong." Spirit said.

"Fine." Netto said.

Then they both went to sleep. Spirit was in her wolf pup form and Netto just his human/hybrid form. (4)

-To Be Continued-

* * *

1. I just wanted to make them brothers because it seemed like a very good idea. Though, I'll explain about Saito. 

2. I just thought Jasmine was best for the job, seeing as how she was like a doctor in the series.

3. I thought it was funny to do that.

4. No, they aren't a pairing. I'll explain later.

Well, I hoped you enjoyed, and please review. Also, I did not leave Meiru in the hot springs.

Next Chapter A Hunting Competition

Meiru's "brother" is coming to get Meiru, but it all comes down to a "hunting" competition. And why am I putting quotations. Well, you'll all find out in the next chapter.


	4. The Hunting Competition

Anime Ryu and Okami- Sorry for the very long update, but I had writers block.

Anime Dragon and Wolf- No you didn't, you were just lazy.

Anime Ryu and Okami-... Also, I had to find a Co-ed writer who only helps with the story line and other stuff except beta reading.

Anime Dragon- Oh yeah, now that you mention it, I don't want a Laika and Netto thing.

Anime Ryu- What, well you aren't the boss of this story, so ha.

Anime Dragon- No

Anime Ryu- Yes

(Both get into a big fight.)

Netto- Let's get on with the story.

Laika-Yes, lets.

Anime Ryu- A ha! See **Atreyu the Slayer, **I got a little scene in.

Anime Dragon- Not for long. (Tries to delete.)

Anime Ryu- (Shoves Dragon off the seat.) Oh yeah, **Atreyu the Slayer, **your questions will be answered in this chapter. (Gets shoved off seat)

* * *

**A Hunting Competition**

Meiru's POV

After Spirit left, I was all alone now. More alone than before. I used to have my parents, who I vaguely remember, but then I lost them.

Then I was left with Laika, but no I've lost him as well. Now I'm with a bunch of people I don't know, one doesn't even like me.

What do I do. Oh well, might as well got to bed since I have no one to talk to.

End

Next Morning

Laika was hiking through the dense forest trying to get to the castle. He remembered the way very clearly because a hunter is required to remember their surroundings so they can't get lost, or they could get back.

So Laika walked further, but did not see any familiar land marks.

"Maybe my memory isn't what I thought it was." Laika said.

Just then, a small adult white wolf appeared from behind a bush. It stared at him and Laika saw it.

"It's a female white wolf, pretty rare this time of year. Wait, I better not get to close, or else I get what I got last time." Laika said.

So Laika turned him back, but just as he was about to leave, a voice called out to him. _Come_

When Laika turned around, there was a man with brown hair. He seemed to be in his late twenties, but that was all he could tell because the man had his back to Laika.

"Um excuse me, sir." Laika said.

The man did not turn around and just began walking. Thinking the man wanted him to follow, he did, but at a distance.

After a few minutes of walking, a castle came into view. The man stopped and so did Laika. The man turned around, he had glasses and a smile was on his face.

Laika blinked and the man was gone. Laika was shocked.

"Okay, I could have sworn there was a man there, maybe it was just my conscious telling me where to go, yeah, that's it." Laika said. (1)

So Laika began walking, but using stealth. Finally, he reached the garden, on could hear voices, so he hid behind a bush.

"Netto, being in a garden will calm your nerves." One voice said.

"I don't see how." Another said.

"Come on." The first voice had said.

The second person paused, then spoke. "Fine, I'll water **that** bush right there."

_I hope he doesn't mean this bush._ Laika thought.

And just after Laika had thought that, a shadow was above him and then began spraying water.

"Ah! Cut that out." Laika said.

"Come Netto, you said you'd water the bush, not that noisy brother who we heard coming right after he had one foot on our property." Spirit said.

"You ruin all the fun." Netto said while turning off the water.

"Okay, you caught me. Now what." Laika asked.

"Well, for one, I'm gonna-" Netto said before a hand clamped over his mouth.

"We're just going to kindly ask you to leave, with food of course cause it's a lone walk. See, I have it right here." Spirit said while taking out a sack of food.

"Huh? No punishment or any, wait, that seemed very prepared. How'd you know I was going to come?" Laika asked.

"Oh, I used the-" Spirit said before a hand clamped over her mouth.

"We have strong instincts." Netto said.

At this point, Laika saw that the person named Netto was that beast. Then Netto saw that Laika was staring at him.

"What?" Netto asked.

"Nothing." Laika said.

Then Netto was about to say something when a voice cut him off.

"Laika? Is that you?" The person said.

Then when everyone turned around, they saw Meiru running their way. Laika was running toward her with open arms until they got close enough is when Meiru punched him. Netto and Spirit raised an eyebrow at this.

"Ow, what was that for!" Laika yelled.

"It's for coming back." Meiru said.

"What, you're not glad I'm here?" Laika said.

"I care, but I don't want you here cause." Meiru said while turning to Netto.

"Doesn't matter, you're bound by a contract that I didn't want. Thanks to a certain someone." Netto said.

At this, it was Laika's turn to raise an eyebrow. He stood up from the ground and said "Huh?" Netto sighed and was about to leave when Spirit grabbed his tail.

"Netto, answer his question." Spirit said.

"That wasn't a question, it was more of a not understanding, thing." Netto 'smartly' replied.

"ANSWER IT!" Spirit yelled.

Netto just stared and then sighed again. He hated talking, especially to people he didn't like or know. This would cause a lot of problems for him in the future probably.

"Fine. When you stepped on our property the first time, you began a contract. When that happened, I had to go to you and turn you around, but no, you had to try and hunt my friends. Then that anger made me bring you to our castle. Then your sister had to come and finish the contract." Netto said with distaste.

Laika and Meiru just stood there, trying to absorb the information that did not make sense. This made Netto angry. This was noted when his ear started pulling up and his tail swaying viciously.(2)

"It means she can't leave! Ever! Also, it means you are free to go anywhere but here." Netto yelled out.

"What?! But I need Meiru!" Laika yelled.

"Too bad, you brought this all on yourself!" Netto yelled.

Then the two got into a heated argument. They first threw in reasons, then it went to insults, then finally into a face full of fist.

"Uh, might I intrude." Spirit said.

"Don't." Netto warned.

"How about we make a new contract." Spirit said as she dodged Netto's pounce.

Netto was about to then tackle Laika to prevent him from speaking, but Spirit held him back. This let Laika think. Finally, Laika spoke his thoughts.

"Okay, I'll make a new contract." Laika said.

"Fine." Netto growled out.

"Okay, first, what can you do?" Spirit asked.

"Uh, hunting?" Laika said. At this, Netto visibly twitched.

"Sorry, already taken. (Netto silently cheers.) But (Netto has a angry face), you can compete with our hunter." Spirit said.

"Um, okay." Laika said.

So everyone followed Spirit. Laika seemed happy he was able to stay with his, um, 'sister', Netto was sulking, Meiru was just content, and Spirit happily walking.

They walked through the castle, and out onto what seemed like an enclosure. No one was there, but that changed as Spirit yelled loudly to the heavens for everyone to meet.

After a few minutes, everyone arrived. Some of these people she had seen before, but others, she hadn't.

"Geez, why'd you call us here. I was having a lovely nap." Enzan said.

"You mean cat nap." Netto said with a smirk, at which Enzan grew red at.

"Okay, Blues, could you come out?" Spirit said. Blues stood out after she said that.

"What is it?" He asked.

"You are challenged by simple Laika." Spirit said. Blues looked at Laika, who stared back at him.

"A new contract I presume?" Blues said. Spirit nodded and then turned to everyone else.

"You know what to do." She said. Everyone sighed and left. After ten minutes, a gate opened and a group of animals could be heard coming through.

"Okay, the rules are simple. Hit as many sick, injured, old, and/or exiled animals with the chalk weapons. Also, do not hit any thing that does not fit into the category." Spirit said with emphasis on the adjectives and while revealing wood shaped weapons, each set a different color. One green, and the other, blue. (3)(4)

Both hunters nodded and took their assigned weapon set. Blues with, uh, blue, and Laika green. Then they both charge into the forest that was included in the enclosure.

Time flew by as the hunters one by one took down the 'animals'. Then after an hour, the time was up and the animals down. Spirit called the hunters to a clearing, and the animals in the middle, but separated by colored chalk.

Spirit went around and calculated the points the hunters had received. Finally, Spirit announced the results.

"It's a tie, 500 and 500." She said.

Meiru had a confused face and Netto saw this. So he answered. "It means he (Points to Blues) keeps his job and this guy shares the job with Blues. Also, the contract is made."

"Good, cause I can't keep this up any more." Spirit said as she relaxed and a light hit both Laika and Meiru.

After the light ended, both Laika and Meiru had sprouted ears and a tail. They were both shocked and started yelling.

"Hm, I wondered why she didn't sprout those animal parts after the first day." Netto said.

"What?!" Both the two 'siblings' yelled and asked.

"Um, did I mention that the contract involves you turning part animal? No, okay then, now you know. But one problem that plagues me is why you aren't related by blood." Spirit said.

"What do you mean?" Meiru asked.

"I mean you are totally separate species. A Liger and a Wolf. Normally, if you're blood relatives, then you would be of the cat or dog family. I mean Enzan and Blues are related, and they are of the cat family." Spirit said. (5)

At this, Netto noticed Laika clenching his fists. "Hey, what wrong Cross-e? Netto asked. (6)

Then everyone's gaze turned to Laika. He reluctantly spoke. "I adopted you and thats all you need to know."

Meiru was going to say something, but Spirit cut her off. "Of course, I respect your wishes, but the contract won't. It will just let you shrug it off until later." Spirit said with a evil glint in her eye.

Laika looked ashamed, but that went unnoticed as Spirit spoke. "Well since they know, everyone, collar off.

Just as she said that, the animals that were once there turned into people, the people they saw before. This time, Netto spoke.

'As you can see some people you know are, well yeah. Enzan is Neko-chan (7)(Enzan is angry), Blues a tiger, Dekao is an ape, Jasmine a Panda, Pride is a deer (No pun intended), Meijin a fox, Yaito is a rabbit, Masa a eel or something (Masa is insulted), and Saito." Netto said while crossing his arms at the last part.

"Saito, off with the hat, and tuck in that shirt." Netto said.

Saito was about to protest, but was sent a glare. He complied and Meiru could see he was a dog.

"Okay, done with this, everyone, back to your post." Netto said.

"Wait, will we stay like this?" Laika asked.

"No, I have a spell to cover those things. As you may have saw, some cover those parts with clothing. Now, what is your choice?" Spirit said.

"Spell/Clothing." They both said. Meiru with clothing and Laika a spell.

"What, why would you want to look like that?" Laika asked.

"Is something wrong with it?" Netto said with an angry voice.

"No, I kind of like it. And also, I have a life you know, one that I don't fully know." Meiru said then walked away.

"It's not my problem." Netto said as he and Spirit walked away.

Laika was left standing there as at began to rain. Laika was surprised that he wasn't afraid of the water. Anyway, what is a Liger? (8)

-To Be Continued-

* * *

1. Can you guess who?

2. These are actually what a wolf does to threaten.

3. I thought it was funny to pair Blues with the color blue.

4. These are traits wolves look in animals to hunt. Not counting exiled creatures, but they may kill.

5. If you don't know, a Liger is a cross between a tiger and lion.

6. The reason why Netto called Laika, 'Cross-e', was because the Liger is a hybrid.

7. Neko means cat in Japanese.

8. Yes, a Liger is a real animal. It does exist, so you non-believers, start believing.

Anime Ryu- A ha, I got some Netto and Laika related scenes in.

Anime Dragon- No you didn't.

Anime Ryu-What ever. I hope everyone like this chapter.

Anime Dragon- Please review.

Anime Ryu-Also, Anime Dragon and Wolf is not a real account. S-, H-. Okay, fine, It is too lazy to make a account.

Anime Dragon-What ever. I still don't like that pairing.

Anime Ryu- Oh come on, it's the end of the story. Geez.

Next Chapter Animal Facts

Meiru and Laika get acquainted with their new traits. Also, you might find out why Laika isn't related by blood to Meiru. Stay tuned to find out.


	5. Animal Facts

Ryu- Well, heres another update.

Dragon-Yeah, please enjoy and **review.**

Ryu-Okay, answers or responses to reviews. First up, **Silvera, **I cannot tell you why she is a wolf, you have to find out for yourself. Also, if you read in between the lines of the story, you will find out.

Dragon- Second, **Atreyu the Slayer**, Ligers are real, it's that they are rare. Also, no problem. I have no opinion in the matter, but if I did, I'd say that kind of pairing is (Ryu types random stuff to replace comment) akjnfjskufmsfsk.

Ryu-Uh interesting. You can't say that here.

Dragon- Why not, it's a free country.

Ryu-Well, for one, they don't know your reason, and two, they don't know your gender.

Dragon-Hey, that's top secret.

Ryu-(Grin) Hey everyone, Dragon is a ----------.

Dragon-I say what I want, and like wise to you too.

(Glaring daggers. Dragon tackles Ryu)

Enzan- Let's get on with the story already.

Netto- I agree.

(Ryu pops head out of dust ball and grins.)

Dragon- Hey, why are you grinning. I demand to know.

* * *

**Animal Facts**

It was a beautiful morning, the sun was shinning, and people were in there happy places. That is until a yelp broke that peace.

What Happened

Spirit tip toed into Meiru's and Laika's temporary room. She saw that Laika was curled up and the floor with a blanket, and Meiru just about to wake up. Spirit walked up to Meiru and put a finger to her lips, signaling Meiru to be quiet.

Then they both walked up to Laika's sleeping form. He looked so peace, as if he were sleeping on a cloud, but that was all about to change.

Suddenly, Spirit got out a large gong and a bucket full of cold, ice water. Spirit signaled for Meiru to hit the gong, while she poured the water.

After Spirit threw the water and Laika and Meiru hit the gong, Laika jumped up and yelped.

"Ah! What the?!" Laika yelled.

"Good morning, Cross-e." Spirit said.

"What. Why did you-Hey, don't call me that." Laika said.

"Oh well, lets go down and test your will, Liger-san." Spirit said.

Meiru followed after her, but not before giving Laika a face and brushing past him.

So after they got to the dining hall, Netto suddenly came out of no where, wearing teacher clothes. Laika and Meiru just stared at him.

"Okay, yesterday you had the primaries, now, you have the finals." Netto said.

"What, is this school or something?" Laika said.

"No, it's to test your will." Netto said while pointing a pointer at Laika's face.

"What do you mean by that?" Meiru asked.

"Will, it means that since your half animal now, you need a strong will or else." Spirit said.

"Or else what?" Laika asked.

"Or else this." Netto said as he got a ball from his pocket, and Enzan and Blues walked through the door.

At first, Enzan just stood there, until he noticed the ball in Netto's hand.

"Oh no you don't, I won't-" Enzan said before Netto started waving the ball in his hand. Then cat ears and tail popped out, and Netto threw the ball. Enzan ran after it.

"Ah! Enzan-sama." Blues yelled after the running cat Enzan.

"There, now you see why." Spirit said.

"Okay, now you see why. Now time to test your will." Netto said as he snapped his fingers and a line of wolves walked through the door dragging antelope, zebra, and other foods Ligers like to eat.

At first, Laika did not seem fazed, but then he felt a tingly sensation. Then Liger ears and tail popped out. Meiru just looked on with a confused face.

"Don't worry, this kind of meat doesn't attract wolves." Spirit whispered to Meiru.

Laika's tail was swishing violently. "Uh, how can I be attracted to raw meat I've never seen before.

While Laika was having a fight with himself, Netto was keeping time.

"Okay, 3, 2, 1. You're done." Netto said while snapping his fingers and the wolves quickly left.

Laika dropped on the ground and Netto nudged him with his foot.

"Kay, next is Meiru and I'm leaving." Netto said.

Then Laika got up and spoke. "What, you don't have a strong will?" Laika smirked as he said that.

Then Netto's face became serious. "It's not that, but it gives me bad memories." Netto said while his face softened up.

"It's okay, I'll do it." Spirit said as she lead him through the door.

So the this time Spirit snapped her fingers and the staff came through. Meiru faired better than her brother, but her animal part still jumped out.

After that was done, Spirit said they could do whatever they wanted, well, only Meiru could because Laika had to go with Blues to "hunt".

So Meiru was left to wonder when Spirit disappeared. When Meiru got near the dump area, on of the trash cans rolled in front of her and out came Saito. Meiru jumped.

"Um Saito, what are you doing in there?" Meiru asked.

"Huh? Oh, sorry. I really can't control myself, we domestic animals don't have that much control. Though, for wild animals, I heard you did really well." Saito said as he shook himself, his dog ears and tail coming out of their hiding places.

"Oh, I didn't do that well." Meiru said.

"Yes you did, if you did kind of worse, you would have gone into a sort of fit, just like Net-to." Saito said while silently saying the last part.

"What's wrong?" Meiru asked. "Oh nothing, uh, so how are you doing in the castle?" Saito said. "I'm fine, I've almost every room, but Netto's." Meiru said.

"His room is up there, but I wouldn't recommend going up there." Saito said. "What, I can handle him." Meiru said.

Saito sweat dropped and said "That's not what I meant. His room is in a tower, not upstairs, and the stairs that go up there were destroyed by Netto after the incident."

"Huh, what incident?" Meiru asked. "Uh... Bye!" Saito said while running away on all fours. This left Meiru really confused. What did Saito mean, and why did Netto have a said face when we had the finals?

Those were the thoughts Meiru had as she walked away, wondering all these things.

-To Be Continued-

* * *

Ryu (with black eye)- Okay, I hoped you liked this and learned maybe something.

Dragon (with chipped tooth)- They learned nothing except that we're violent.

Ryu- _No, that's just you, maybe._

Dragon- What was that?!

Ryu- Oh nothing. Well, I hoped you guys enjoyed, and please review.

Next Chapter- The Sickness and Storm

Spirit and Jasmine have to go off on a trip to get herbs that are in a special medicine Netto has to take. If he doesn't, there are serious consequences.


	6. The Sickness and Storm

Ryu- Okay, we're back and ready with another update.

Dragon- Now to answer your reviews.

Ryu- Speaking of reviews, please review and enjoy.

**Silvera-** To answer your question, it might take one to two weeks before updating. Apparently, Dragon hates going to others' houses.

**Atreyu the Slayer-** I guess you could say that.

* * *

**The Sickness and Storm**

The next day, everyone was in the dining eating breakfast. It was quite until Spirit came bursting into the room.

"Good morning everyone!" Spirit yelled.

Netto stopped eating and spoke. "Don't yell in the morning." Spirit pouted and then spoke. "Well, mister calm and assertive, Jasmine and I are going to get those herbs."

"What, I thought we still had some left." Netto said. "Well, after last night, they kind of were used up." Spirit said while rubbing her neck.

While Spirit was rubbing her neck, Meiru caught a glimpse of red.

"Hey Spirit, what's wrong with your neck?" Meiru asked.

Spirit stopped smiling and a tense atmosphere blanketed the room. "Um, oh it's nothing. I was just trying some collars on, but they were kind of tight." Spirit said.

"Well, alright." Meiru said with and unsure tone.

"So, if you're gone, who will be here to cag-, uh I mean tend to me?" Netto asked.

"Don't worry, we'll be back by then. You know we always do." Spirit said. "Okay." Netto said with hesitance.

So after breakfast, Netto went to his room, Spirit and Jasmine left, Laika and Blues went out hunting, everyone else went to work, and Meiru was left alone, again.

Well, since Meiru had some free time, she would explore places she hadn't been to, especially Netto's room. So she went outside to the tower. When she got to the foot of the tower, she could tell it was at least thirteen stories high.

"Oh well, I'll lose weight at least." Meiru said as she began climbing the stairs.

When she got up there, she had to stop because there was a gap in the stairway. A huge gap about fifteen feet wide.

"Wow, Saito wasn't kidding. Okay then, I'll jump." Meiru said as she leaped from the stairway edge.

At first, it looked like she was going to make it, but when her foot was a foot away, she fell down into a net with no way out.

"Oh great, I stuck here. Who knows how long it will take to get out." Meiru said.

Though she didn't have to wait long, because Netto came flying down in his beastly form, looking fatigued.

"You cause a lot of trouble." Netto said. "Whatever, just get me out." Meiru said

"You know, I could just leave you here, but there's a storm coming, and it would be an ungentle thing." Netto said as he lifted Meiru out.

At first, the flight down was smooth, but then a spasm of pain went through Netto which went noticed by Meiru.

"Hey, are you alright?" Meiru asked with concern. "Yeah, I'm fine." Netto said, pain evident in his voice.

So, the rest of the flight was silent, save for Netto's deep breathing. When they got down, Netto told Meiru to go inside. They he flew up back to his room, but something was wrong, Netto was flying unevenly, sometimes he bumped into the wall harshly.

As if on cue, ominous clouds blocked the calm blue sky. Thunder sounded in the distance. Meiru took this as a warning to get inside.

So after some hours, it was night and it had started raining a while back. Thunder flashed every now and then.

Everyone was in the dining hall eating dinner, when all of a sudden, the lights went out and blood curling screams blasted through the air.

"Hey, what's happening." Laika asked. Everyone, except Meiru and Laika, stayed silent.

"I think that was Netto, what's wrong." Meiru said.

All the staff looked at each other, deciding whether or not to tell the two. This took along time until Meiru couldn't take it any more.

"Gah! I see him myself." Meiru said with a frustrated voice.

"No don't, you'll be in danger." Enzan said, but it was too late because Meiru had already left.

So Meiru was outside walking up the stairs, the rain pounding on her. Lightning streaking the sky, threatening to hit some thing. Meiru could also hear screams, and as she climbed higher, they got louder.

Finally, she was at the top again, but the stairs were a problem. Then Meiru heard Netto scream again, this time louder and with a lot of pain.

Now Meiru was really worried, so she took a deep breath, stepped back, and jumped.

Time seemed to go slowly, it looked like Meiru was going to fall again, but when the lightning appeared, it formed a wolf and it hit the other side of the stairway, making debris go everywhere, creating steps for Meiru.

So Meiru got to the other side and breathed, but she could not rest, because she needed to see if Netto was all right.

So Meiru went up to the door into Netto's room. She knocked, but silence answered her, so she went in. At first, it was silent and pitch black, but then Meiru heard growling and blood red eyes appeared.

The beastly form of Netto walked out of the shadows. Meiru wanted to run away, but the door had suddenly slammed shut and would not open.

The beast that was Netto started advancing toward Meiru, claws ready to strike. Meiru began backing away until her back hit a wall.

Meiru looked into the beast Netto's eyes, they were filled with killer intent. Suddenly, Netto disappeared from her sight and appeared before her. He grabbed her neck and began to squeeze. Meiru tried to pry his arm off, but to no avail.

"Please, Netto. Stop. You're not a monster." Meiru said. Then she reached out and touched the beast Netto's face.

This caused an instant reaction. The beast Netto backed up a bit and tilted his head. His eyes soften while confusion appeared.

Then beast Netto began circling Meiru until he stopped behind her. Meiru thought he was going to slash at her, but she was proven wrong when Netto wrapped his arms and tail around her, then he began nuzzling her neck.

Meiru lost all her fear then, and she started stroking his head, then unexpectedly, he picked her up bridal style and brought her to his bed.

He placed her on the bed and then climbed on the bed and curled around Meiru, almost as if wanting to protect her.

Meiru took this as a hint that Netto wanted her to sleep, so she accepted and left sleep take her. As they fell asleep, the storm passed and the starry sky appeared.

* * *

No I will not leave it here.

* * *

The next morning, Meiru and Netto had yet to be disturbed, that is until Spirit showed up. 

"Good morning!" Spirit shouted.

Meiru jumped and looked up. "Why are you shouting?" She asked.

"Wait just a moment." Spirit said as she shoved some black pills into the waking Netto's mouth.

The red in the beast Netto's eyes began fading into Netto's normal chocolate brown eyes.

"Whew, I thought he would go crazy and kill everyone." Spirit said. (1)

"What?" Meiru asked.

-To Be Continued-

* * *

Ryu- 1. Sorry, couldn't help myself there. 

Dragon- Whatever. So, I hoped you guys enjoyed, and please review. I mean it guys, start typing those reviews. We deserve the credit.

Ryu- We? You shouldn't be getting any credit because you hardly do anything.

Dragon- What, I help with the plot.

(Rolls eyes)

Next Chapter Truth Be Told

In this chapter, the truth will be revealed, and Anime Dragon and Wolf's gender will be known. (Cough) I mean stay tuned.


	7. Truth Be Told

Ryu- Okay, we're back and ready than ever.

Dragon- First up, like always, please review and enjoy.

Ryu- Second, responding to reviews or PM's

**Anonymous PM-** Sorry, we won't do yaoi, slash, lemon, or anything citrus. Though, kissing, hugging, and maybe some slight nude with towel, (in the hot springs) might be tolerated.

Ryu- Reason is, I can't do it.

Dragon- And I don't want to. We men have to keep our honor.

Ryu- ... Uh, heh, moving on.

**Silvera- **You know, I (Ryu) never thought of it like that.

**Atreyu the Slayer-** When love or concern is present, it can blind you.

* * *

**Truth be Told (1)**

Netto began wake from his sleep and the first thing he saw was Meiru. "Ah, what are you doing in my room, no, scratch that, what are you doing in my bed?" Netto said.

"Well, apparently you didn't cage yourself correctly." Spirit said. "Ugh, I have such a headache, and would you mind getting out of my bed?" Netto said.

"I would if I could." Meiru said. Then Netto looked down to see that he was curled around Meiru. "What!" Netto yelled as he uncurled himself.

Then, Meiru left with Spirit down the stairs, which is easier because the stairs go down, so you don't need to jump up. After, Netto changed his form and flew down to the castle entrance.

When Netto entered the dinning hall, all was quiet, the air was tense. "Good morning." Netto muttered.

So Netto sat down in his seat, and was about to take a bite of his food and swallow when he was slapped on the back.

Netto started coughing, then he looked at his offender. "What the heck was that for?" Netto said. "You need to take your medicine." Spirit said while holding out some black pills.

Netto sighed and took them from her hand and swallowed them. Then he went back to eating his breakfast.

"Hey Spirit, what did you get yesterday?" Meiru asked. "Oh, I went and got some roots of wolf bane and the wolf bane seeds." Spirit replied.

"Wolf bane?" Laika asked. "Yes. Well, since you two need to know, I guess I'll tell you." Spirit said. "Don't." Netto said. "What, I have to or else." Spirit said.

"Or else what?" Laika asked. Spirit smiled and everyone else except Meiru smiled. "Let's see, you have already used up your time not to tell Meiru about the adoption, and if you don't tell now,something glorious will happen." Spirit said.

"What, I said I wasn't going to tell her." Laika said. "Well, you have no choice. By order of a contract, you must tell important information or suffer the consequences." Spirit said. "What consequences?" Laika asked.

Then everyone in the room except Meiru began counting down from three, and when it reached zero, there was a puff of smoke, and Laika turned into a Liger cub. Laika blinked a couple times before it sunk it.

"Ah! What the?!" Laika yelled, well, more liked growled. "That the consequence, stay like that until you tell the truth." Spirit said. "What, no." Laika said. "Stubborn, aren't you. Well, no matter, you can hunt for mice with Enzan then." Spirit said while picking Laika up by the scruff of his neck.

"Hey, put me down." Laika said. "I will when you tell the truth." Spirit said. "Fine, but I want to be in a quiet room." Laika said. "No can do, you must tell everyone." Spirit said.

Then Laika began to think, stay in this form for the rest of his life, or risk getting a bad reputation. Finally, Laika choose his answer and began to tell his story.

_Flashback_

_Laika was walking on the grounds of his soon to be castle and kingdom. When a ball rolled in front of him. He looked and saw Meiru, the servant's daughter._

"_Hi brother." Meiru said. "I've said it once, and I'll say it again. I am not your brother." Laika said. "What? But my mom said that since you're a prince, you're related to everyone." Meiru said. "Well your mom shouldn't have told a nine year girl that the prince is connected to everyone. Laika said._

"_Okay, whatever you say, brother." Meiru said. Then she went to get her ball an left. Laika sighed and began walking away. In five years, no four, he would inherit the throne. Tomorrow would be his birthday, making the time period one year shorter._

"_When I become king, I'll make sure that girl gets some better education so that she doesn't get on my nerves. I'm two years older than her, but she treats me as an equal. She doesn't even have royal blood. The nerve of her. Oh well, at least she's company." Laika said._

_So after a couple hours, night fell and Laika was in bed. He waited for all the servants to fall asleep before climbing out of bed. This was the only time he could practice his hunting skills, a dream that would probably never come true. Though, that didn't stop him. _

_Laika tip toed to the area where his gifts were usually hidden, the armory. He went in and found his presents. He opened them without ripping the wrapping cloth. There was a cloak, in which he happily put on, a bag, and a box of gold coins, in which he put in the bag. _

_Then Laika looked around the armory and got a bow with some arrows, a dagger, and a sword, which was really heavy, but he could get used to it. Then Laika went to the kitchen to get some food. He packed some food into his bag. He packed extra dry meat for bait. Then Laika filled a container with water._

_Laika was about to leave when he heard a noise. He turned around and saw Meiru. "What are you doing here?" He said._

"_Following you. What are you doing." Meiru said as she eyed the supplies. "I'm going hunting." Laika said proudly. _

"_Well, I'm coming with you." Meiru said. "No." Laika said. "Then I'll scream." Meiru threatened. "You wouldn't dare." Laika said._

_Then Meiru sucked in some air and was about to scream when Laika clamped a hand on her mouth. "Okay, fine, but bring some things with you." Laika said._

_So after Meiru went to get her sewing things, a cloak, and some money (in which Laika said they didn't really need) they left. They traveled for quite a while until they got to a cabin that seemed to be abandoned._

"_What are we doing here?" Meiru asked. "This is a place to put our gear. I found it a while ago. I use it so that the animals I hunt can be put here." Laika said as he put down some unneeded things on the floor of the cabin. Meiru did likewise._

_So the two went out again to hunt, Laika had set traps that worked. They didn't notice that the sun was rising, until Meiru said "Happy Birthday."_

_Then Laika realized that they were going to be in so much trouble if they didn't get to the castle quick. Since the both of them rushed, they forgot their things at the cabin and ran back. Though, they really didn't need them at the castle any._

_So when they reached the castle, they were shocked to see it in ruins. When they were about to walk towards it, they heard an explosion near them. Laika grabbed Meiru and they hid in a bush. As they sat there, a man in robe and a glass eye walked from the ruins of the castle, he smiled and disappeared._

"_Brother, what are we going to do?" Meiru asked when the man had disappeared. Laika was going to say something about the brother, but stopped. Then he spoke. "I don't know, but lets go back to the cabin." _

_End Flashback_

After Laika finished, he turned back human, and everyone felt sorry for the two, but their pitying was stopped by growling. Everyone looked at Netto, his eyes were blood red and he was gripping his glass so hard that it shattered.

Everyone backed away and Spirit fished out a bottle. Then she forced Netto's mouth open and dumped all the contents into his mouth. Netto swallowed and the red disappeared. Everyone breathed a sigh of relief.

"Phew. I guess we'll have to tell you our story tomorrow." Spirit said as she rubbed Netto's back.

-To Be Continued-

* * *

Ryu- 1. I thought you readers ought to know how Laika and Meiru came to be together.

Dragon- Well now you know, but I'd like to know why you were acting funny after I said "We men need to keep our honor." ... Oh. Wait, that's not what I wanted.

Ryu- (Whistles innocently)Well, I hoped you _guys, _I mean readers enjoyed this chapter, and please review.

Next Chapter The Cursed One

Learn why everyone is part animal, and why Netto's and Spirit's parents aren't around. Wait for the next update.


	8. The Cursed One

Ryu- Hey people. Heres another update, a New Years gift to you all. Happy New Year!

Dragon- Please review and enjoy.

**Atreyu the Slayer-** I (Ryu) am a girl and Dragon is a boy. Now don't start getting funny ideas just because we're opposites genders, and I mean that for everyone. Also, I (Ryu) know you're a girl. Now, to respond to your the other part of your review, can you guess who that person is. Finally, yes, Laika was snobby, and Meiru didn't seem to know differences.

* * *

**The Cursed One**

After the day had gone by, night fell, and morning came again. Everybody came to the dinning hall and everyone was silent, until Spirit broke it.

"Well, I guess it's about time to tell you two." Spirit said. Netto stayed silent while poking at his food. "Oh yeah, everyone can do what they want, since you know the story already." Spirit said.

With that, everyone filed out of the hall and only Netto, Spirit, Laika, and Meiru were left. "Okay, I'll tell you the story, but lets go somewhere more suitable." Spirit said. Then Netto spoke for the first time that morning. "You go ahead, I'll get some flowers."

So Netto went to the garden, and the rest went somewhere else. When they got to their destination, Laika and Meiru were surprised and shocked to see gravestones, but they were brought out of that state when Netto came.

"Here are the flowers." Netto muttered out as he handed Spirit the flowers. Then Spirit placed the flowers in front of the gravestones.

"Well, at least you know where our parents are." Spirit said. "Yeah, but why are there four gravestones?" Laika asked.

"It's because Spirit aren't siblings by birth." Netto said. "Well, to give you an idea, we'll tell you, well, we'll show you." Spirit said as she said some incantations.

_Flashback_

"_Wow, your clan had another pup." A younger Netto said to Spirit. Spirit yipped back in response. Then Netto picked Spirit up and held her in front of him. "Let's go tell my parents." Netto said as he placed Spirit down and ran to his parents' castle with Spirit following behind._

_So after a few minutes of running, they made it to the castle. Netto saw a couple of his friends and their parents, so he waved to them. Then Netto went into the castle to see his parents, but he stopped when he saw their faces._

_His parents turned around when they saw him and Netto walked up to them. "What's wrong mama, papa?" Netto asked. Then Haruka started crying lightly so Yuuichiro spoke. "Netto, another royal was killed just yesterday."_

_Netto frowned ans Spirit growled. "Why does this person do this?" Netto asked. "We don't know, Netto." Yuuichiro said. So since nothing good would come out of this, Netto went to his room. It was still the tower, but the stairs are still there._

_When Netto got into his room, he jumped face first into his bed and Spirit jumped on the bed and licked his face. (Note that Spirit is not in a human form.) "So many lives were lost." Netto said into the bed. Today was his birthday, but the bad news had brought him down, so he didn't bother to go back down._

_So Netto stayed in his room with Spirit and they fell asleep. Sometime during the night, there was an explosion. Both Netto and Spirit woke up. They got out of bed and went down the stairs. What they saw was shocking. Almost everything was in flames. Then Netto heard his mom scream._

"_Mama!" Netto shouted. Then he and Spirit ran towards that direction. When they got there, they had to hide because they could see a man in front of his parents._

"_Why are you doing this?" Yuuichiro said while holding Haruka's unconscious body. "Because, I want to show people that power is attained through work, not by blood." The man said. "But why, we're your friends, Regal." Yuuichiro said. _

"_Yes, you were my friends, but I have to show people that I can be merciless." Regal said. Then he began saying incantations, but he never finished because Netto ran and kicked him. _

"_Ow! You insolent brat!" Regal yelled. "Leave my parents alone." Netto said, and Spirit barked with him. Regal just smirked and just kicked Netto and Spirit._

"_I do have to praise you even though you're just eleven years old, you are brave." Regal said. "No, don't kill them." Yuuichiro said. Then Regal turned to him and spoke with a sinister tone. "Okay, but you will have to die, but first." Regal said. Then he began saying some chants and then Netto began screaming in pain, and Spirit whimpering in pain._

_Yuuichiro saw that Netto's and Spirit's forms were changing. Netto began sprouting ears and a tail, and Spirit began looking human. After the transformation, Netto and Spirit began breathing heavily._

"_There, now I'm done with these two things. Time for the rest." Regal said. Then he said some more chants and screams could be heard. Netto got up and looked at Regal, his vision blurry._

"_Don't, hurt, my friends." Netto said while still breathing heavily. "Oh, you're standing, but that doesn't matter. What matters is how you're going to protect your friends." Regal said. "I'll do whatever it takes." Netto said. "Okay, then lets try a blood contract." Regal said with a sinister tone._

_Then Spirit perked up, she had heard of these things, blood contracts were the beginning of pain. It meant more contracts could be made from the blood contract. "No, don't. Will hurt." Spirit said with difficulty. She was just getting used to speaking because she was born a wolf._

_Netto didn't pay her any mind and walked up to Regal. Regal grabbed his hand and took out a dagger. He then began carving into Netto's palm. Netto tried hard not to scream, but it was just too much and he tried to pull away, but Regal wouldn't let him._

_Soon Regal finished and Netto feel to the ground, cradling his hand. There was a symbol on it. It began to glow when Regal said some kind of spell. Netto's body erupted in pain as it began changing. Soon, the other screams disappeared while Netto's screams replaced them. Finally, after the transformation ended, Netto was going to faint, but Regal wouldn't allow that to happen. He cast a spell to keep Netto awake. (1)_

"_Sorry, but I can't allow you to fall unconscious yet." Regal said he pulled a black sword from his robes and stabbed both Netto's parents. Only then is when Netto fainted._

_Now only Spirit was left awake, and Regal turned to her. "Now if I remember correctly, wolves at the age of seven months don't leave their parents, no tell me, where are they?" Regal said._

_And as soon as those words left his mouth, two white wolves charged and began bitting Regal, but that didn't stop him as Spirit's parents were killed and was when Regal left. Spirit let her ears droop, but she had to check on Netto._

_When Netto began to wake, rays of sun hit Netto's new face. Netto's eyes opened and he saw he had a new form, but that didn't matter now. "Hey, um, you all, right?" Spirit said. Netto replied with a yes._

"_What, do now?" Spirit asked. "We bury the dead." Netto said and he looked at Spirit's new body for the first time and blushed. "But, um, let's get you some clothes first." Netto said, because even though she was wearing what she had on before the change, which was a dog sweater, some things were visible._

_End Flashback_

"Okay, so now you have it." Spirit said. "Okay, now I get how you got your forms, but not why everyone still has animal parts." Laika said. "Well, Netto did stop all the transformations at a price, but we still had to make contracts to keep everyone here and let new people come." Spirit said. "Oh, is that why everyone here is a juvenile?" Meiru asked.

"Yes and no. Most of the people living here are minors, while the adults here came only at least two years after the incident." Spirit said.

"Okay, then what happened to the bodies of the others?" Laika asked. Netto clenched his hand. "Well, the only adults' bodies that were left were our parents, for some reason, every other body burned up, so all we could do was make a memorial." Spirit said.

"Where is that memorial?" Meiru asked. "Near the clans den." Spirit replied. "I keep hearing clan, what is this clan you're talking about?" Laika asked. "Well, it was the pack of wolves you were hunting down." Spirit said. "Oh." Laika said.

"Well, lets go." Spirit said. "You go, I'll stay here for a while." Netto said. Spirit smiled and they left Netto alone.

While the group was walking, Laika spoke up. "Hey Spirit, were your parents the only white wolves here?" Laika asked. "Yes, they were very special." Spirit said. "I think I saw one of your parents." Laika said. "Me too." Meiru said.

Spirit stopped and spoke. "Oh come on, even if they are ghosts now, they would have moved on."

"What about Netto's father, I saw him when I got lost in the woods coming here." Laika said. "Just walk. Don't talk about things like that, especially around Netto." Spirit said. "Okay." Laika and Meiru said.

Back with Netto, he was still standing in front of the gravestones remembering, when something alerted him. Netto turned around only to see a raven flying away.

"A raven? Why is that here, oh well, I have to be careful." Netto said.(2)

-To Be Continued-

* * *

Ryu- 1. The symbol looked like a cross between the Nazi symbol and David's star.

Dragon- 2. Sometimes ravens are a sign of a bad omen.

Ryu- Well I hoped you enjoyed, and please review.

Dragon- Did we also mention this was done at around midnight.

Ryu- Why would they need to know that?

Next Chapter- The Clan

In the next chapter, Meiru meets the clan. Things happen and the bad omen becomes evident.

Also, Happy New Year. Leaving 2007 and going into 2008.


	9. The Clan

Ryu- Well, here's your update.

Dragon- Please review and enjoy.

**Atreyu the Slayer-** O, an army of ravens. I (Ryu) also have an army, an army of dragons and wolves who like anime.

**Silvera-** Yes, even in a fan fiction, Netto still hold number one in protecting his friends.

* * *

**The Clan**

After Netto had gone back to the castle, everyone did what they're supposed to do. Soon night fell and morning came again.

Netto woke up with Spirit on his chest in her wolf form. Netto wasn't in a good mood, so he scowled.

"What are you doing?" Netto asked. "Hm, just checking to see if anything is wrong, because normally, you can keep control of your spell." Spirit said.

Netto looked at his form and indeed, he had lost control of the spell. He wasn't in his human form, but the cursed form.

"It's nothing, just get off me." Netto said as he tried to swat Spirit off him. "Hey, you can't fool me. We're linked. So if I have at least a tiny fever, you do too." Spirit said as she felt Netto's forehead with her now turned hand.

"Hm, I'm guessing 105, but I could be wrong." Spirit said. (1) "Yeah, you're wrong, now get off me, your human form is heavy." Netto said as he tried rolled to get Spirit off him, which is hard because his wings prevented him from doing so.

"Okay, judging by your mean tone toward me, and your very warm breath, I'd say 109." Spirit said as her face turned serious. "Yeah, so what if it is that, nothing bad will happen." Netto said as Spirit got off him.

"It is a big deal, this only happened the day after you first turned." Spirit said. "Yeah, but I got through." Netto said. "Netto, let me see your hand." Spirit said.

"No." Netto said. "Netto." Spirit said threateningly. Netto sighed and lifted his hand. When Spirit looked at his palm, the dreaded symbol was glowing blood red.

"Okay fine, so something is wrong. So what." Netto said as he changed his form. "Well, one, that symbol disappeared a long time ago, and two, your human form looks a lot like a wolf, actually, I think it is a wolf, but a lot bigger." Spirit said.

Netto looked down and saw that his form was that of a large black wolf. The size was close to an average teenager's height. What was more striking was the patch of white fur over his left eye that looked like a claw scratch.

"I knew it was a bad omen to see that raven." Netto said as he tried to change his form. "Well now you really can't worry. Just visit the clan today, at least this form will do good. The clan really doesn't trust humans anymore after they lost their alphas." Spirit said.

"Yeah, but now we're the alphas and we can't mate." Netto said, and a tiny blush crept onto his face. "True, but the reason is because it would be like mating with yourself. That day when we turned was not just turning, Regal took half of our blood and flesh and transferred it to the opposite." Spirit said.

"Enough of this talk, lets just go out." Netto said as he charged out the door and down the stairs. Spirit sighed and followed after him in her own wolf form.

-The dinning hall-

It had been half an hour in the morning and Meiru had noticed that Netto or Spirit did not come into the dinning hall. She was going to ask if they were okay when a symphony of howls broke her thoughts.

"Wolves." Laika said. "Hm, it seems like Netto and Spirit went to the clan today." Enzan said. "The clan?" Both Meiru and Laika asked. "Yes, like you said Laika, the clan is a pack of wolves." Blues said.

"Netto hadn't really visited them since that day you came, so they're having a reunion call." Saito said. "Oh." Laika said. "Where is the clan?" Meiru asked.

"It's best if you didn't go, the clan is wary of strangers, especially humans." Pride said. "Why?" Laika asked. Everyone looked at the floor. "Well, if Netto told you about, that day, then you should have a guess." Yaito said.

"Okay." Laika said, and the rest of the breakfast was in silence. Soon it ended, and everyone went to their chores.

"Laika, we don't need to hunt today because Netto and Spirit have visited the clan, so you can do as you please." Blues said. "Okay." Laika said.

Then Enzan and Blues left. "So Meiru, what do you want to do today?" Laika asked, though he was a bit unsure if Meiru had forgiven him yet. "Hm, I don't know, but I want to go to that memorial." Meiru said.

"What, isn't that near the clan." Laika said. "Yeah, but I just want to go there, okay." Meiru said. Laika looked unsure, and he gave in. "Fine, but I'm not going." Laika said. "That's okay, I was planning on going myself." Meiru said.

So the two went different ways, one going further into the castle, the other going away from it.

Soon, after about fifteen minutes, Meiru found herself lost. "Oh great, even if I have become part wolf, I get lost." Meiru said. So she sat down on a tree stump, but she stood up again when she heard a voice.

_Go this way._

Meiru looked and saw a woman with brown hair. The woman was beckoning for Meiru to come. This woman seemed so familiar, but Meiru just couldn't place it. Meiru just shrugged and followed the woman.

After ten minutes, Meiru got to a cave with writing on the outsides of the entrance. Then Meiru turned around to thank the woman, so she looked, but saw no one. Then she remembered who that woman looked like, that woman looked like Netto's mother.

"What, that's impossible. I must be seeing things." Meiru said. Then after, she walked up to the wall. There were many names.

_Shuuseki Ijuin. Barrel. Makoto Aoni. Iriya. Yui Hazuki. _(2)

"All these people died because of one man." Meiru said. "Thats right." A person said, which made Meiru jump. She turned and saw a large wolf, and saw something.

"Netto?" Meiru said, unsure. "Heh, you actually knew who I was." Netto said as he pushed Meiru out of the way so that some wolves could bring meat into the cave. The blood sent shivers up her spine.

"So, how did you find this place. It's pretty hidden, and I doubt you can use your nose yet." Netto said. "Hm, I don't think you'd believe me." Meiru said. "Hey, I'm opened minded." Netto said as he turned to her. "Yeah, but not that open minded." Meiru said.

"Fine, whatever." Netto said. There was silence for a while, until a yipping broke the silence. Then Netto suddenly barked back.

While this happened, Meiru could understand a little bit.

_Hey, is she your -yip-? _

_What! She is not my -bark-!_

Finally, after about five minutes, what seemed like an argument ended. Netto sighed then spoke to Meiru.

"Please excuse my clans rudeness, though I don't think you understood everything." Netto said. "It's alright, but is this where your clan lives?" Meiru asked.

"Yes, and I'm quite surprised they aren't aggressive right now." Netto said as he walked over to some naughty pups and separated them.

"Maybe it's because she's part wolf, I mean the clan is expecting their alpha to-" Spirit said before Netto shoved a bone into her mouth.

"What was that about?" Meiru asked. "Oh, it's nothing." Netto said. "Okay." Meiru said as she petted a wolf pup that had walked up to her.

And as this was going on, a raven was flying overhead.

-To Be Continued-

* * *

Ryu-1. 105 degrees F is pretty serious, but 109 is worse.

Dragon-2. These names are actually from the series.

Ryu- Well, I hoped you enjoyed.

Dragon- And please review.

Next Chapter- The Evil One

In the next chapter, a rumor is spread about the Hikari monster. What will happen, and who is the one who started the rumor. Stay tuned.


	10. The Evil One

Ryu- Kay, we're back.

Dragon- And not to happy.

Both- Why aren't that many people reviewing!?

Ryu- It's just so sad.

Dragon- Suck it up.

Ryu- You're not too kind.

Dragon- Well yea, we only had one review. I mean we spend our free time writing this story.

Ryu- Correction, I spend my time writing this story, you just help with the plot and other stuff. Oh well, onto what ever.

**Atreyu the Slayer-** Thanks for reviewing, and as a reward, you get this update, props, cookies, and a secret. (Crowd oh's and ah's) If there weren't any reviews at all, I would have deleted this fic along time ago, so thanks for the support. Reviews equals updates and happiness, yay.

* * *

**The Evil One**

During the time Laika and Meiru had spent at the castle of Hikari Netto, a terrible rumor had spread about the disappearances of Laika and Meiru.

"Hey, I heard they were kidnapped." One said. "No, they were killed by the beast of the Hikari forest." Another said. "No, the beast has them prisoner." The third said.

Soon the whole town was in on the gossip. Everyone kept talking until a man stepped forward. "If these two children are prisoner, we should help them out." He said, and everyone agreed.

Everyone went home and got weapons, or what ever could be used as a weapon. Then everyone went into the forest to find the liar of the beast.

They searched and searched, and then they finally found the castle, but the townsfolk found that they could not get any closer past the gates of the castle.

"What's happening?" One asked. "I don't know." Another said. Then the same man from before came forth and spoke. "The beast is using it's dark powers to keep things in, or out of that castle." He said.

"Then what do we do?" Some said. "We need the blood of a newly born wolf, and I know where to get it." He said.

Near The Clan's Den

"Wow, I can't believe your clan had a pup so late in the year." Meiru said. "It's nothing, the old alphas died, so the pack members have to produce the newborns." Netto said.

The two were walking back to the castle while talking about the packs progress. When suddenly, an arrow flew out of no where.

"Netto, it's the townsfolk." Spirit yelled. "I know, just get to safety." Netto said while getting Meiru on his back.

"Oh no, that beast has Meiru." One of the townsfolk said. "Save her." They said.

The Castle

While Netto, Meiru, and Spirit were distracted, a wolf pup was seized and killed and brought to that man.

"Good, now we can begin the ritual." The man said with an evil smile.

He took the wolf pup and cut it so that more of the blood could flow out. Then he dipped his finger in the blood and started to draw symbols onto the invisible wall. Once he finished, he said some kind of language that no one could understand. The wall wavered, and then it shattered.

All the townsfolk were confused, but they recomposed themselves after the wall broke. Then they ran toward the castle.

With Netto, Meiru and Spirit

The attack was non stop. They couldn't get out without getting hurt, until Netto had an idea.

"Spirit, do the sleep spell." Netto said. "What, I haven't perfected that yet. It will only last five minutes." Spirit said. "Well then we'll make use of those five minutes." Netto said.

Spirit sighed and then began chanting the needed words, and as soon as she finished, all the attackers fell asleep. Then the three ran toward the castle.

"It seems like the castle is being attacked." Netto said in a calm tone. "What, how can you be so calm." Meiru yelled. "I can be calm because there is a defense spell already put up around the castle, and there are many stages to prevent it from breaking." Netto said.

The Castle

All the townsfolk were confused, the castle was completely empty. There was no one insight, yet the castle was in tip top shape.

"How can this be, even if they heard us, it wouldn't have been that fast of an escape." One said. Then the man growled. "This is the dark magic used by that beast." He said, and everyone agreed.

But unknown to them, no one had escaped. The defense spell had only cloaked the inhabitants of the castle and made then intangible, but everyone started evacuating the castle just in case, except Laika, who went to find Meiru.

With the Three

"Good, we're here, and it seems like the spell is working." Netto said while looking around, and then he spotted Laika. "What are you doing here!? You're supposed to be with everyone else." Netto growled.

"I wanted to see if Meiru was safe." Laika said. Netto sighed, and then spoke. "Fine, but I want you three to join the others, I'll take care of the intruders." Netto said.

"But." Spirit said before Netto cut her off. "No buts, just go." Netto said. So the three ran off, but Spirit stayed. "Spirit, go, now!" Netto said angrily.

"No." Spirit said. Netto glared at her. "Spirit, listen to me." Netto said. "No, you listen to me." Spirit said. "I can't have you getting hurt, you're the only family I have left." Spirit said as she started crying.

At this, Netto softened up. "Don't worry, I'll be fine." Netto said while gently biting and liking Spirit's neck. (1) "Now go." Netto said softly. Spirit complied, but before she walked away, she gave a concerned glance.

So Netto was alone, and then he went into the castle. The castle was silent and empty, so Netto suspected that all the townsfolk had gone to the courtyard.

And as he entered it, an arrow flew his way. He dodged and looked up. All the townsfolk were there with weapons, and torches.

-To Be Continued-

* * *

Ryu- 1. Note that he's in that big wolf form, and wolves bite and lick near the neck to calm or relax the other.

Dragon- Oo, I didn't know that.

Ryu- Or course you didn't.

Dragon- What is that supposed to mean!?

Ryu- I hoped you enjoyed, and **PLEASE** review.

Dragon- You didn't answer my question!

Next Chapter- Family

Netto faces an army of people, which he doesn't want to hurt, but they want to hurt him. How will this situation turn out? What will happen? Stay tuned until next time.


	11. Family

Ryu- Hi guys, and boy am I happy today, er, now.

Dragon- Why is that?

Ryu- It's Asian/Lunar New Year. Yay.

Dragon- Okay, why does that have to do with anything.

Ryu- It means it's a New Year for us Asians.

Dragon-Oh, okay. Well, onto the story.

Ryu-I hope you enjoy and please review.

**Atreyu the Slayer-** I hoped you liked those cookies. Also, don't worry about that wolf pup. You'll see why later.

Dragon- Ah! She all the cookies! (Cries) And they were chocolate chip, too.

Ryu- (Record scratch) Wow, where did that record player come from. Oh, yeah, read all the way at the end for a special little thing.

* * *

**Family**

Netto stood in front of all the townsfolk, who all gave him angry glares. Netto sighed and spoke.

"What the heck are you all doing here?" Netto said. "Ah! It spoke!" One of the townsfolk yelled. "Hey, I'm not a beast." Netto said in a bored tone.

Then suddenly one of the villagers charged and stabbed Netto. (Crickets and wind) "Oh, was that supposed to hurt, I'm sorry. Uh, give me a sec." Netto said. Then he started faking yips of pain.

"He's mocking us." One said. "Just go, your weapons can't hurt me, because I've felt worse." Netto said.

Then, the mysterious man charges Netto. "I said your weapons can't-" Netto said before the sword pierced him and he cried out in real pain. Everyone gasped, because the pain was so much that dispelled Netto's enchantment.

He was left in his form, his cursed form. "You see, this is a beast, and he used a spell to fool us." The man said.

"Humph, I may have been using a spell, but you also used one, no, three...Regal." Netto said, and everyone gasped, again.

The man just started laughing in an insane tone. "Ha ha, I can't believe you knew it was me." Regal said while his own spell broke.

Netto frowned. "You look just the same as the day you killed my family and friends, and perhaps others as well." Netto said. "Yes, dark magic can do wonders, can't it." Regal said, giving Netto an evil smirk.

Everyone started getting confused. They knew Regal was evil, but what about this figure. Regal only killed royals, so was this a royal cursed?

"Well, since you have seen me, this is **last** thing to see, it will be I, killing everyone one of you, but that Hikari, especially." Regal said, and everyone gasped, again! (Dragon-Stop with the gasping!)

"I don't think so." A voice said, and then foreign words followed after.

_Celer Fulmen Gladius _(1)

Then something flashed and hit where Regal had been standing before he dodged. Everyone looked up to see Spirit, and everyone else.

"Spirit, what are yo doing here!" Netto yelled. Spirit ran to where Netto was, and then whacked him on the head. "I came because it hurt." Spirit said. True to her words, there was a gash identical to Netto's gash. Netto replied with an, "oh." "You said you'd be fine, but no you-" Spirit said before she heard words.

_Armae Ignis _(2)

Spirit and Netto dodged and scorch marks were left where they had been standing. "Intriguing, how did a wolf like you know that high level spell?" Regal said.

Then Spirit replied in a very happy tone. "I got then from your spell book you so happened to drop on the day of your attack, silly." Spirit said as she suddenly started patting Regal's head. Everyone, including the towns folk, face faulted.

"This is not the time for your stupid personality swings." Netto yelled, then he collapsed in pain, and Spirit rolled away in pain as well.

"Ow, ow, ow." Both of them said. Everyone except Regal sweat dropped. "Well, if all interruptions are over, I'd like to kill you now before I kill the present royals." Regal said.

"Well, you can't." Spirit said after the pain passed. "Why not?" Regal said. "Because." Netto started as he got up. "You're in our binding triangle." Both Spirit and Netto said. Then Regal looked around and a saw that the two marks left from the attacks were there, and one more mark was needed.

_Rex et Regina animi _(3)

Both Netto and Spirit said.

"What, no!" Regal yelled as he tried to get away, but failed. Then, spirits from the dead all appeared and began to surround Regal. A gate appeared and opened, sucking in Regal.

"Go to Hell, where you belong." Netto said as Regal was swallowed up by the gates. Finally, the gates closed and Regal was never to be seen.

All was quiet, until someone broke the silence. "What do we do now?" One of the townsfolk said. "Go home, oh, and be sure to spread word of the death of Regal, and the return of two royals, the Sharros and Hikaris. (4)

Everyone (Dragon- Don't even) became surprised. Laika was even more surprised. "How did you know what family I belonged to?" Laika asked.

"Hm, oh, your parents told me." Spirit said as the ghostly forms of Laika's parents appeared behind her.

"Father, mother!" Laika yelled. Then Spirit turned to Meiru. "Your parents are here too, everyones' close ones are here." Spirit said.

True to her words, spirits were every where, and I don't mean Spirit, I mean ghost spirits.

"Wait, you mean my-" "Yes, and mine too." Spirit said as she was tackled by her wolf parents, and the newly dead wolf pup.

Netto looked around, and was tapped on the shoulder. His eyes widened at the sight of his parents. "Mama, papa!" Netto cried.

"It's okay, it's okay." His mom said. "Wow, you grown, and you have such dangerous attributes." Yuuichiro said.

"Papa." Netto said. "Sorry." He said. "This is such a happy scene, yet it will turn sad." Netto said. "Why?" Meiru asked. "Well, this will only last so long." Spirit said.

"Oh." Meiru said sadly. "Don't worry, it's a good spell, the spirits will come back on this very day every year, so come when the time comes.

"But don't worry, you don't have to leave." Spirit said. "Why?" Meiru asked. "Oh, because I saw in the tomorrow orb that you're going to-" Spirit said before Netto clamped his now turned hand on her mouth. "Don't even say it." Netto said.

-The End?-

* * *

Ryu- 1. These words mean Swift Lightning Sword in Latin.

Ryu- 2. I decided to write Latin out correctly, and not be lazy. It translates to Weapons of Fire, I think.

Dragon- Not good with Latin, are you.

Ryu- I in Honors, as a fact, but I get things mixed up.

Ryu- 3. The king and queen of spirit.

Ryu- 4. I used Sharro cause I thought it would be good to use.

Dragon- Well, we hoped you enjoyed, and please review.

Next Chapter- Epilogue

The title says it all.

Ryu- Time for the special thing.

**Chinese Zodiac**

**Rat **(It's this years animal)

Years- 2008 1996 1984 1972 1960

**Ox**

Years- 2009 1997 1985 1973 1961

**Tiger**

Years- 2010 1998 1986 1974 1962

**Rabbit**

Years- 2011 1999 1987 1975 1963

**Dragon**

Years- 2012 2000 1988 1976 1964

**Snake-**

Years- 2013 2001 1989 1977 1965

**Horse**

Years- 2014 2002 1990 1978 1966

**Sheep (Ram)**

Years- 2015 2003 1991 1979 1967

**Monkey**

Years- 2016 2004 1992 1980 1968

**Rooster**

Years- 2017 2005 1993 1981 1969

**Dog**

Years- 2018 2006 1994 1982 1970

**Boar (Pig)**

Years- 2019 2007 1995 1983 1971

Ryu- Yea, well, even if it doesn't have to do with the story, it's would still be fun to know your animal. So tell me in review, or PM, and I'll tell you your horoscope.

Dragon- I'm the dog.

Ryu- I'm the rooster.


	12. Epilogue

Ryu- Well, here's the very last chapter.

Dragon- Well, we hope you enjoy.

* * *

**Epilogue**

Ten Years Later

Tens years had passed and everyone had moved on with their lives. The curse was broken, so everyone was happy.

Now, it is around the time where people celebrate on the day of sealing and return of spirits.

"Hey Netto." Laika said. "Humph." Netto just mumbled. "Netto, that's rude." Meiru scolded. Netto sighed and looked at Laika, then his wife.

"It seems you married Pride." Netto said. "Well, it seems you married Meiru." Laika countered. "Now now boys, you don't have to be so tense." Pride said.

"I'm not tense, I annoyed that I have to keep up a spell." Netto said. "A spell?" Laika said. Then Laika was tackled by Spirit in her wolf form. "Well, I think it's about time to release the spell." Spirit said. Netto nodded and concentrated.

Soon after, the room was filled with spirits and the previous occupants of Netto's castle had regained their animal parts.

"What, I thought you had fixed this." Laika said. "Well, as you can see, we I didn't." Netto answered. "Well, at least tr-" Laika said before he saw the spirit of his father.

"Oh no, my father is speaking to someone." Laika said as he rushed off with Pride.

"A happy ending?" Spirit said. "A happy ending." Netto said.

-**The** end-

* * *

Dragon- Well, this was short. 

Ryu- At least it's the last chapter.

Dragon- Yeah, but it kind of strays from the Disney story line.

Ryu- (Sigh) Well, we hoped you enjoyed this story.


End file.
